An Anime Style Xmas
by katelynisspecial
Summary: What happens when characters from various animes get together for a Christmas Party? *Characters often OOC*


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters, the random humans are my friends in real life.

Anime Christmas

"Everyone will be here soon!" I sang out to my three closest friends: Bryana, Lindsay, and Frances. "I'm so excited!"

"We know Kate, we know," said Lindsay, rolling her eyes. If you haven't already guessed, we were at my house preparing for our annual Christmas party.

"Ok, let's go down the checklist!" I suggested. "Alcohol!"

"CHECK!" cried Bri (Bryana's nickname).

"Food!"

"Check!"

"Condoms!"

"DOUBLE CHECK!" shrieked Lindsay, before bursting into laughter.

"Check complete!"

"Honestly, Kate, that can't be all you have planned for the party!" cried Frances, exasperated.

"What's up with you and your planning issues? We will find ways to entertain ourselves," I winked.

"Especially after everyone gets drunk! Then everything will be awesome!" giggled Lindsay. Frances walked away, muttering under her breath.

"I asked a couple of people to come early," I told the other two. The doorbell rang. "There they are now!" I ran and threw open the door, throwing myself past the three closest to the door and into the arms of the two standing slightly behind.

"Kate," Roy and Shigure murmured as I snuggled into them.

"EDDY--KINS!!" Bri screamed, tackling Edward Elric, her date for the party. They rolled down the steps and into a heap on the snow covered ground.

"They'll feel that in the morning," Shigure chuckled.

"Kyo!" Lindsay said happily, giving him a hug.

"Where's Frances?" I asked, detaching myself from Roy and Shigure. "Go get her, Bri," I asked.

"Ok," she grinned. "KITTY!" she screamed, using her nickname. Kitty came running, and Bri smirked.

"Found her!" she said proudly.

"I could've done that!" I huffed, but she only giggled. Everyone watched as Kitty spotted Sesshomaru, and gave him a tentative hug. The awkward silence was broken by Roy.

"Guess what Kate? I brought wine!" he told me, holding the bottle up.

"YAY, MORE ALCOHOL!" Bri and I screamed together.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," Kitty sighed, clapping her forehead into her palm.

"Uh, guys? Let's go inside. The neighbors are starting to look out the window. I think that old guy on the left is calling the cops or something," Lindsay said nervously.

"Yeah, let's go inside and wait until everyone else gets here!" I agreed, herding everyone inside. We all hung around in the kitchen chatting until the doorbell rang once again. Answering it, I found two more of my close friends, Jenny and Tommy. Jenny was linking arms with Satoshi, while Tommy stood off to the side. Bri and I jumped to hug them, and showed them inside. I grumbled as the doorbell rang again and I opened it. The rest of the Sohmas stood there: Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, Ayame, Hatori, Haru, Rin, Yuki, Kagura, Ritsu, and Kureno. Haru and Rin had come together, as well as Kisa and Hiro. Both of the couples looked cute together. I hugged Rin; we had been best friends for as long as I could remember. I directed them all towards the living room, and decided to just wait by the door, as it would most likely ring again soon. I didn't have long to wait, and soon was welcoming Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Jaken, Ah-un, and Kirara. The first four had come in couples, and I showed Jaken where to put Ah-un (in the backyard of course).

Bri wandered in to wait at the door with me, and when it rang again, she jumped to answer it. She admitted Riza, Elicia, Gracia, Armstrong, Black Hayate, Al, and Havoc.

"How many people did you invite?" asked Kitty, coming in from the kitchen.

"No clue, I just handed out invitations," I giggled sheepishly. When the doorbell rang again, Kitty snatched it open and there stood the Harada twins (Risa and Riku), as well as Daisuke.

"RIKU!" Bri shrieked, hugging her friend.

"Dark says to tell you that you look sexy as usual," Daisuke stammered, looking pained.

"Tell him to meet me later," I winked. Daisuke blushed scarlet and ran from the room. Next came Kippei, Yuzuyu, and Kokoro. "Ok, that's everyone except for--" I was cut off as the doorbell rang. I shrieked in happiness as I saw my other best friend, Asa Shigure standing in the doorway. We hugged each other tight, and then she moved to let in the people behind her. Rin, Nerine, Sia, Primula, Kareha, Mayumi, and Kaede crowded in the door. I grinned at Asa, and we smacked Rin a good one on the back. He staggered away, muttering,

"Every time. They do that every single time," I dragged Asa into the kitchen, and yelled for silence. When I had everyone's attention, I made my announcement.

"Everyone's here now. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I shrieked, signaling for Shigure and Roy to open the various alcoholic drinks. Kitty took responsibility for ushering Kisa, Hiro, Rin, Yuzu (Yuzuyu's nickname) and Elicia into the living room for sodas and other snacks appropriate for the under aged. Then she took food out to Kirara, Ah-un, and Black Hayate in the back. I smiled as I fixed myself a martini and listened to an argument between Roy and Shigure.

"I'm closer to Kate than you are!" that was Roy.

"No, I am!" Shigure this time.

"I've had sex with her!"

"So have I!"

"Well do you know about the little freckle on her--" Roy was cut off as I spun around and clapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's enough!" I said, blushing furiously. "There are little ears around!" I scolded mildly, motioning towards Primula, Daisuke, Risa, Riku, and Momiji, who we hadn't had the heart to kick into the other room.

"What freckle?" asked Shigure sharply, glaring at Roy.

"NEVER MIND," I said firmly. I was opening my mouth to say something when a single voice rang out over the noisy crowd.

"LET'S PLAY STRIP POKER!" I never figured out who yelled it, but next thing I knew, a bunch of us were gathered around the dining room table, dealing the cards. Those actually playing were: Me (obviously), Roy, Shigure, Bri, Ed, Lindsay, Kyo, Asa, Miroku, Jenny, Haru, Rin, Havoc, Kippei, and most surprisingly, Kitty and Sesshy. Everyone else minus the 5 younger ones, watched. Kitty ended up losing the first round, but cleverly removed a sock. The men in the audience sighed in frustration, and Sesshy glared. Roy, Jenny, and Haru lost the next few, the guys removing their shirts, and Jenny taking off a sock like Kitty.

"Damn," I heard Asa whisper, as she threw down her hand. She lost, and took off her jumper, leaving her in a tee-shirt and gym shorts. I lost the next two rounds, tossing both of my socks. Half an hour later, the only ones left were Asa, me, Shigure, Roy, Bri, Lindsay, Sesshy, and Kitty. The others who had lost had redressed and joined the crowd of watchers. We were all a bit tipsy by now, and I jokingly set Rin to passing out condoms, to the cheers of everyone else. Asa wore her shirt, bra, and panties, as she had lost everything else. I was left in my bra, panties, and skirt. Roy and Shigure sat in their boxers. Bri had miraculously not lost anything other than her socks yet. Lindsay only had on a bra and panties, and Kitty was blushing in her shorts, panties and bra. Sesshy, by taking off one piece of armor and weapons at a time, had managed to keep on most of his clothes.

We had all climbed to sit on top of the huge table, so everyone could see better. Asa cursed again as she lost and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, bringing cheers to the crowd. Shigure and Bri lost the next to, Shigure pulling off his boxers, and losing. He gathered up his things, amongst soft screams from the females. I smirked, that was nothing I hadn't seen before. But if I didn't hurry up and win, the rest of the room would soon be seeing things they hadn't seen before. Lindsay lost the next two rounds, and lost the game as well.

15 minutes later, it was down to me, Asa, Kitty and Sesshy. Asa kept her arms covering herself, as she was now only in her panties. Rin was giving everyone death glares from the audience. I was in bra and panties, Kitty in the same, blushing darker than I had though possible for any human. Sesshy was now in his loincloth, and I saw Kitty stealing glances at him. Asa lost then, and jumped off the table to go get dressed. I lost the next two rounds, and stripped slowly, showing off to everyone before Roy and Shigure grabbed me off of the table. Everyone sat with bated breath as they watched Kitty and Sesshy lay down their cards. Kitty lost and turned even darker, pulling off her bra. Everyone hooted and cat called, and she turned so dark I thought she must be suffocating. It turned to dead silence as they lay down the cards once more. This was it, determining the winner and loser. We leaned forward a bit, peering at the cards. Cheers erupted as Sesshy pulled off his loincloth with no expression at all. Kitty got dressed hurriedly, and Bri and I looked at each other, horrified.

"It was white," she whispered.

"I know," I moaned.

"What's wrong with white?" Rin asked, passing with Haru. We mumbled a nothing and ran to the back hall.

"Did you see Tommy and Riza back there?" I asked slowly.

"No, I didn't actually…" she said even more slowly. We searched all the rooms in the house until we came to the spare bedroom on the third floor. Hearing odd noises, we peeked through the crack where the door was open a bit. We gasped as we saw Tommy performing a striptease for Riza.

"Bloody hell," I gasped, slipping into my infamous British expressions. I looked at Bri, who was giggling for some reason as we collapsed onto the floor of the hallway.

"I spiked their sodas! I didn't know that would happen!" she laughed.

"BONUS!" We squealed as I cracked up too.

"NEW GAME!" I shouted as we came downstairs. "LET'S PLAY TRUTH!" We all sat in a huge circle in the living room after pushing all the furniture to the side. "Here are the rules for those who don't know how to play. Someone says something that starts with the phrase "I never…" and whoever has takes a drink," I explained, holding up a beer bottle.

"I'll start!" Bri cried, grabbing the bottle from me. "Though I love him dearly, I've never…made out with the UPS man!" she said, passing it to her left. It went around the circle, until it landed on me. I grinned and took a small sip before passing it on. Asa raised her eyebrows at me, and I smiled sheepishly. It went on with no further incident, until it came to Ayame. He took a gulp as everyone stared.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh, I said the UPS _man_," Bri said. He nodded.

"I know," he said calmly, passing it on. She twitched slightly, and it came back to her.

"Now pass it to the person on your left, and they can start one," I told her. She passed it to Kitty (Ed was on her other side).

"Let's see…" she mused. "I've never… gone skinny-dipping," everyone rolled their eyes, and sip after sip was taken as it went around. Hell, even Kaede took one. The half empty bottle was returned to Kitty, who passed it to Sesshy.

"I've never…hit on someone under aged," he said, passing it around. I glared at Roy and Shigure as they took a swig, along with Miroku, Ayame, Havoc, Kippei, and Dark, who at this point had broken Daisuke down, and transformed.

"Notice how it's all guys," I remarked to Asa. When it came back to him, Sesshy passed the bottle to Kyo.

"I've never slept with my mother," he said randomly, passing it. Everyone stared in horror as Armstrong took a hearty swig. Lindsay got it next, and she said,

"I've never done it anywhere other than a bed," she grinned. I made eye contact with Roy and Shigure as we all took a gulp, along with Rin, Haru, Havoc, Dark, and Asa. Next came Jenny, then Satoshi. Eventually, we had to open a new bottle, and it finally got around to me.

"I've never…" It got quiet as I thought.

"This'll be hard for her," giggled Rin.

"Yeah, Kate's tried _everything_," Shigure and Roy chorused. Finally, I spoke.

"I've never…kissed Armstrong," Everyone laughed as I passed it. It got dead silent as Armstrong himself took a drink.

"What the hell!" yelled Kyo.

"You kiss yourself?" said Ed slowly.

"It's good practice!" he boomed. Everyone shuddered and passed it until it stopped on Roy. Now it was my turn.

"What the fucking hell?!" I shrieked, scrubbing at my tongue with my fingers.

"I lost a bet, okay?" he defended himself. I glared at him as I received the bottle and handed it to Shigure.

"I've never…seen Kate's special freckle," he pouted, glaring at Roy. Everyone stared at you, and you blushed.

"Enough with the flippin freckle," I spat through clenched teeth. I grabbed his ear and pulled him close. "One more word, and I won't sleep with you for a week!" Finally, the game was over a half hour later, with a good half of the men wasted.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Lindsay laughed as we stepped over bodies.

"It came from Kate, what do you expect?" Kitty muttered.

"Hey!" I said, laughing. "Oh Bri!" I called. "Tell them what we found upstairs!"

"What did we find up—oh that!" she said. "Well, I won't tell you! Go to the spare bedroom on the third floor and see for yourself!" she grinned. They cautiously walked up as we waited below. We stared at each other as we heard: bump crash shriek bang moan. Running to the foot of the stairs, we stared at a thoroughly disturbed and injured Kitty and Lindsay.

"What the hell happened?" screeched Bri.

"Yeah! What did those two do to you?" I asked, horrified.

"Apparently, that "couple" became a "threesome" and we were just bodily removed from the room by Jaken. I'll never know how he did it," Kitty gasped. Lindsay nodded, eyes wide. I flinched, and backed away.

"Hey Kate! I have an idea!" exclaimed Bri.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"Let's go spy on people!" she said happily.

"Yeah! I'll go get the video camera!" I cheered. We ran down the hall to the coat closet, leaving Lindsay and Kitty on the floor. I opened the box, and turned it on. We snuck first into the office.

"First," Bri whispered into the camera microphone. "We see—what's this? Rin and Haru. They seem to be…sharing a martini. What's this? I think Haru's moving in folks. This'll be good. His hand moves off of her waist to…oh, oh no! Not there! Bad Haru! Now they're kissing! I can't watch!"

"Give me that!" I said, grabbing the microphone away from her.

"Give it back!" she protested, pulling it back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" I said, snatching it. She gave up and pouted. "Sorry about that folks. Haru now has Rin lying down on the desk, and he's—unzipping her skirt!" I gasped. "Let's zoom in on his face," I suggested, hitting the zoom button. "He has a look of concentration and tenderness on his blushing face. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out…" I trailed off as I focused the camera on the condom in his hand.

"C'mon Kate, let's go somewhere else," Bri said, dragging me off. Next stop, the upstairs playroom. We peered around the corner to see Kitty and Sesshy sitting on the couch, watching MTV.

"Here, take the camera," I said, thrusting it at her. "It's your turn,"

"Thank you! Anyways, the song, My Humps, by the Black-eyed Peas has just come on (great song, by the way). Kitty seems to be singing. Kate, look!" she hissed, motioning towards Kitty.

"So that's what she's been doing all those afternoons locked up in the computer room!"

"LEARNING ALL THE DANCE MOVES!" we squealed simultaneously. We watched in awe and terror as she performed the entire dance for Sesshy.

"And now…WOW! Way to feel those 'lady lumps' Sesshy!" I narrated.

"Moving on!" Bri exclaimed, dragging me up another set of stairs.

"Hey, that's your room when you stay here," I whispered as we stopped outside of another door.

"Well, it's not me that's in there now," she whispered back.

"No dip, Sherlock!" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the camera. "Now folks, for our final attraction of the evening…JENNY AND SATOSHI!? What the crap?!" I stifled a shriek. "Wow, I never knew they'd gotten that far!"

"Not in my bed," Bri moaned, sinking to the floor, looking sick.

"Ok, let's wrap this up!" I said quickly. We walked down the hallway and away from the awful sight.

"So, now you know!" Bri started. I picked it up.

"Cuz it's Kate's super short show!" I sang out.

"No, it's BRI'S super short show!" she retorted.

"KATE'S!"

"BRI'S!"

"KATE'S!"

"If it's anything of Kate's, I'm in," Dark said, coming up behind us. I snatched the camera away and turned it off.

"Ha, I win!" I cheered.

"Whatever, let's go downstairs," she huffed. We all walked down and stepped over all the wasted bodies.

"I can't even walk!" I complained.

"Then let's move 'em," Bri suggested.

"Where?" I asked.

"The coat closet," she whispered.

"YES!" I yelled, and we high-fived each other. We got to work picking up passed out people and stuffing them in the coat closet until no more could fit.

"There we go!" Bri said, dusting off her hands.

"Do you think we should go check on the littler ones?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, let's go," We went into the living room to find an interesting sight. Kisa had fallen asleep on Hiro's lap, but how she had managed that was beyond me. Rin, Yuzu, and Elicia were running around the couch in circles, yelling at the top of their lungs. It's a wonder we hadn't heard them before. My gaze swept over the empty boxes of chips, candy wrappers, and sodas littering the ground.

"Oh god, sugar high," I moaned. I backed out slowly, and into the arms of Roy.

"Where have you been?" he asked, kissing me.

"I was about to go play pranks on the passed out people!" I exclaimed. "Wanna come?"

"Most definitely!" he said.

"I'll uh, see you guys later!" Bri said hurriedly, running off to find Ed.

"What do you have in mind?" Roy asked.

"Let's see. We'll need a permanent marker, whipped cream, warm water, and a feather," I rattled off as Shigure came in.

"What? I'll go get them!" he said, dashing off with Roy hot on his heels. So easy… I smirked to myself. They were soon back with the items I needed.

"Okay, move all of them in a row over here," I said, motioning towards a pile of wasted guests. They lugged the bodies over, and I stood over them, grinning evilly. I went to the first one in line, Havoc. I took the marker and colored his lips in black, adding a curling French mustache and goatee. Next came Armstrong, Miroku, and Kippei, who received the same treatment.

For Sango, Sia, and Ayame, I simply filled their open hands with whipped cream. Using the feather, I tickled their cheeks. They reached up to itch their face, and smeared it all over themselves.

Kagura and Inuyasha got their hands placed in warm water. I laughed, knowing they would probably wet themselves.

"Wow, Kate, you're bad!" Shigure murmured, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, and sighed.

"Its only 10, and I'm already tired. By the way, have you seen either Asa, Kyo, or Lindsay recently?" I asked.

"No, not in a while," he answered, trailing a hand down to my hips. I pulled away reluctantly.

"I'll go find them!" I said, skipping away. I hadn't gone far, when I ran into Asa coming down the stairs.

"Hey Kate," she said.

"Where were you? With Rin?" I winked.

"No…" she said slowly.

"Nice try. Your jumper's on inside out," I grinned.

"Damn!" She exclaimed, pulling it off and putting it back on straight.

"So, let's go find Kyo and Lindsay!" I exclaimed, dragging her off.

"Where the hell are they?" Asa asked after we had look around the entire first floor and were climbing the stairs.

"It would just be my luck if…" I paused as I heard the unmistakable sounds of foreplay. "Yep, they're in my room," I groaned. We snuck down the hall and entered the room through the bathroom. Without them noticing, we slipped behind the couch to watch. My room was pretty wide, so if we were quiet, there was a good chance that they wouldn't notice us from the other side of the room.

Kyo kissed Lindsay gently as she wound her arms around his neck. Asa twitched slightly as Lindsay pulled his shirt over his head.

"Nice abs," she whispered.

"Yeah, this will be interesting," I said just under my breath. She elbowed me, and I almost laughed out loud. Turning back to the amusing scene, I watched as Kyo slid his hands up Lindsay's shirt.

"Has Lindsay ever done this before?" Asa asked.

"I think once. All the way I mean,"

"Wow, only once at 17, new record," Asa giggled softly, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, concerned.

"Mmmhmm, I'm fine," she assured me. By this time, Kyo had Lindsay's shirt off, and they had climbed out on top of the covers. He unfastened her bra, and slid the straps down her arms, tossing it to the side. It landed next to Asa, and she cringed.

"I wonder if she'll scream, it's only her second time," she commented.

"I know I did my first time, with Shigure. The second time with him too. I thought I was going to split in half. But not so much with Roy, his ahem is much smaller," I grinned.

"Same with Rin and me, I screamed bloody murder, and he just about fainted. He probably thought I was dying or something," Asa giggled.

"Yeah, you're so small, I can imagine," I said, smiling.

"But big where it counts!" she smirked, motioning towards her chest.

"You have a while to go to catch up with me!" I teased.

"Oh yeah right, more like you need to match me!" she exclaimed, sticking her chest way out.

"That's a goo—what?" I asked as she grabbed my arm.

"Look at them now!" she hissed, pointing. They were both completely naked now, and we kept our eyes pointedly away from Kyo's lower area as much as possible. Kyo moved in for another kiss, massaging her breasts gently. We heard Lindsay moan into him, and we smirked at each other behind the couch. We saw Kyo spread Lindsay's legs apart, and I grabbed Asa's arm.

"Here it comes!" I whispered. We saw Lindsay bite her lip as he eased into her, but she only let out a small gasp near the end.

"Wow, she's better than us!" Asa giggled.

"Either that, or we just like screaming more," I countered.

"Let's go now," she said.

"Wait, one more thing," I said, grinning evilly. I grabbed her arm and jerked her upwards. "YA KNOW, I'M NOT GOING TO BE THE ONE TO WASH THOSE SHEETS!" I shrieked, as we popped up from behind the couch. Asa collapsed in a fit of giggles. It took a few seconds to register, then Lindsay really did scream as Kyo jerked out of her much less gently than he had gone in. They both shot up to sitting positions and covered themselves with my sheet. We ran out before they had a chance to start throwing things.

"That was hilarious!" Asa giggled. The then the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is ringing the doorbell at 10:30 at night?" I exclaimed, dashing downstairs and flinging it wide. I squealed as I saw who it was.

"Hey!" They all said as the crowded in.

"Oh my god! I thought you weren't coming!" I said to them. My friend Katie with her date Kakashi grinned.

"We decided last minute to come," she said, moving to reveal several others. Kaname waved, Sousuke shifted the weapons around inside his coast. Izumi, Mitsuki, Anna, and Yoshitaka were close behind.

"Hope we didn't miss anything!" said Mitsuki.

"You missed a bit, but that's ok!" I told them.

"Yeah, we're just about to play 7 minutes in heaven!" exclaimed Asa.

"We are?" they said.

"We are?" I repeated.

"Yep!" she said brightly.

"Yay! But before we go," Mitsuki trailed off. She set her huge bag down, and opened it.

"Pochi!" I laughed, as an alligator popped out. We all laughed and proceeded into the living room. Amazingly, everyone had woken up, climbed out of the various closets and rooms they were in, and joined us.

We sat down in another huge circle and all put our names into a big bowl. Bri was so eager that she snatched one out before I could say 'start'. Before unfolding the paper, she begged for it to be Ed. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, and her face contorted with horror.

"I DEMAND A REDRAW! HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN HERE?!" she screamed.

"Who is it?" everyone wanted to know.

"Ah-Un," she gulped. Everyone cracked up, and she stood up angrily.

"Sorry Bri, but rules are rules!" I said, pushing her towards the porch door.

"Hey, wait—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shrieked as I shoved her out the back door. I locked it, sticking out my tongue and pulling down my lower right eyelid. She glared and beat on the door with her fists.

"I don't care what you do out there, but you can play 7 minutes in the backyard!" I yelled through the glass. Playfully dusting off my hands, I sat back down.

"Don't you think that was a bit extreme?" asked Ed.

"NO WAY!" everyone else shouted.

"So, who put his name in there anyways?" I asked. Pochi sat there and grinned, and I felt myself twitch. I was about to choose the next victim, when we heard shouts from the backyard.

"NO! GET YOUR HEAD AWAY FROM ME! AND THE OTHER ONE TOO! WHOA! THAT ONE TOO—OH MY GOD!" Bri screamed. I decided to relent and let her in early.

"What happened?" I asked a horror-stricken and breathless Bri.

"Did anyone else know…that Ah-Un has four heads?" she said, her voice dangerously calm. A disturbed murmur echoed through the crowd.

"Moving on!" I sang out. "Your turn Kitty!" She cautiously grabbed a piece of paper and opened it. She turned dead white after reading the name.

"I h-have…Armstrong," she stammered. He got up and cheerfully dragged her into the closet. Everyone stared at the closed door as muffled scuffling sounds emerged. Sesshy looked as if he was about to spontaneously combust, he was that mad. I looked at my watch almost every five seconds, fearing for her life.

"All right, time's up!" I called out nervously. Everyone's head swung towards me, and then back to the door. For a few seconds, nothing happened, and I was about to go over there. Then, the door slowly creaked open, and Kitty staggered out, clutching the door frame for dear life. I still don't know what went on in there to this very day. When asked about it, she gets a tight lipped stare and shakes her head.

Sesshy lunged forward to help her and ease her back down in her spot in the circle.

"I-I guess I'll go next," Lindsay spoke up in a quavering voice. She grabbed a name from the bowl, and read it quickly. Her face relaxed, but only slightly. "I've got Al," she informed us.

"Me?" Al said. She nodded. He ran over to the closet, and she followed.

"This'll be interesting," she said dryly over her shoulder. I timed them, and when time was up, Lindsay came out wide eyed. She sat down next to Kitty, leaning over and whispering something into her ear. I caught the words "metal" and "penis". I don't even want to know. That's something not even I'd try. Jenny was next. She grabbed a name, and flinched.

"Anna-chan?" she half-questioned. "I thought we'd separated the boys and girls," I gulped.

"We did,"

"RULES ARE RULES! RULES ARE RULES!" everyone chanted. Anna stood and grabbed Jenny's arm, dragging her into the closet. The next 7 minutes were filled with soft screams and thumping noises coming from the general vicinity of the closet. We all cringed, knowing Anna was known to be a lesbian. When Jenny emerged, blushing furiously and looking a bit angry, I knew it was time to move on.

"Okay, now Katie!" I called out. She grabbed a name, and it was revealed to be Pochi.

"HA! NOW YOU GET TO SPEND TIME WITH A PERVERTED ANIMAL!" Bri taunted.

"Don't think so!" Katie took off up the stair, with Pochi hot on her trail.

"You go now, Kate!" Asa teased. I grinned and grabbed a name.

"Momiji," I read aloud.

"Going for the younger ones now?"

"Don't scar him for life!"

"Be gentle now!"

"Oh, hush!" I exclaimed to the teasing. I stalked off towards the closet, Momiji following me a little too eagerly. Once inside, I shut the door and stood staring at him for a few seconds. "So, we have seven minutes, what do you want to do?" I asked him. He stood up on his tiptoes, and kissed me straight on.

"I really like you Kate," he admitted.

"Join the club," I muttered. Then out loud, "Hold on, you have a few more years to go, then I promise I'll consider you," We stood around for the next few minutes, and then Lindsay called that time was up.

"Now you go Tommy!" Bri said excitedly. He drew a name, and went paler than I'd thought possible for a human.

"Sesshomaru?!" he yelled. I expected Sesshy not to go, but after receiving looks from the rest of us, Kitty included, he went. After a few minutes of waiting, we heard "POISON CLAWS" and Tommy came out looking watery eyed and in pain. We decided not to ask, and instead moved on.

"My turn!" Asa said brightly. "Sousuke? Okay!" They went in, and after about 30 seconds, we heard the sounds of Asa trying to teasingly seduce him. BOOM! There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared and people stopped coughing, we saw Sosuke holding a grenade pin. The door had been blown off its hinges, and Asa had such a look of shock on her face, that I almost laughed, but I didn't.

"I guess the game's over then?" Bri whispered from beside me. The house shook on its foundation, and more pieces of plaster fell from the ceiling.

"That would be a yes," I answered.

"What are we going to do now? I'm so sorry Kate!" whispered Asa. I cleared my throat.

"PRESENT TIME!" I called to everyone, and then turned back to Asa. "No problem, I should've thought about this type of thing when I invited him," I rolled my eyes as we went into the living room to join yet another huge circle. I had told everyone to bring presents for all of the people they wanted, it didn't really matter, it was just a friend gathering, no pressure if you forgot someone. Kitty went to get the little ones from upstairs; they could be here for this part.

We sat down, and had Yuzu, Rin, Elicia, Kisa, and Hiro play Santa and pass out all of the presents from under the enormous tree.

"Onee-chan, what does this say?" asked Yuzu, running up to me.

"To my sexy baby, from Miroku," I read softly, then snatching it out of her hands. "Oh, this one's mine," I informed her, winking at him. I tossed the box into my growing pile, and turned towards Lindsay, who sat on my right.

"I can't wait to open these!" she exclaimed, motioning towards her pile.

"Me neither, I'm so excited!" I squealed back. Shigure moved in on my other side, and rubbed my back. I leaned back into him and sighed contentedly as I watched the little ones rush around.

Finally, the pile dwindled down to nothing, and the younger ones called out, "Onee-chan, can we start unwrapping them? Onee-_chan_!" they whined.

"Ready, set, GO!" I yelled, and they dove into their piles. I picked up the one on top, it was from Armstrong. I hesitated, and then tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was another box. I opened it, and pulled out a black shirt with the words "Sexy doesn't even begin to cover it" written on it in pink letters. It was a little scary coming from him, but I loved it and called a thank-you in his direction.

Next, a gift bag from Shigure. I yanked away the tissue paper and held out some Victoria's Secret lingerie. It included a lacy black bra, and some almost see-through lacy black panties with garter belt clips to hold up my stockings. I turned to him and gave him a peck on the lips, then stuffed them back in the bag before any of the little ones saw.

I unwrapped a box from Dark, and laughed out loud. It contained some multi-flavored condoms. Kiwi-strawberry, watermelon, pineapple, and mocha. I pulled a rubber out of the box and slipped the package between my teeth. I caught his eye, and he smiled.

"We'll have to try them out sometime, okay?" he called to me. If I looked really hard into his eyes, I could almost see Daisuke cringing. I laughed and gave him thumbs up.

I grabbed the box I had taken from Yuzu, and ripped it open. Miroku had given me a new bikini. It was really cute, pink top and green bottoms with little watermelons on it, my favorite. The rest of my gifts were as followed: A friendship bracelet from Bri, earrings from Kitty, massage gift card from Lindsay, colored pictures from Yuzu, and a cute skirt from Asa. It was more than I had expected, as there were so many people there, which meant a lot for everyone to buy for. I turned to see Lindsay opening the last of her presents.

"Look, Kate!" she exclaimed, holding out her gifts. Clothes, jewelry, gift cards, much the same as me. I was about to go get another drink, when I noticed a tiny box buried under all of the discarded wrapping paper. It was addressed to me, from Roy. I carefully pulled off the paper with shaking hands, and opened the box. Inside was a delicate and beautiful diamond and gold ring, with my name and his inscribed on the band. A small piece of paper held two simple words, "marry me". I paled, and began to breathe irregularly. My mouth moved, but words would not come.

People began to notice, and to call,

"What's wrong with Kate?"

"She looks almost…scared, no it can't be!"

"It takes a lot to scare Kate, I wonder what she got?" I looked over, my gaze locking onto Roy's, and I gulped. He winked at me. Asa scurried over and grabbed my shoulders.

"What is it, Kate? Tell me!" she demanded. I could say nothing but hold up the box. Her quick eyes instantly figured out the situation, and her worried expression turned to amusement and happiness.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked above the noise of the crowd.

"Roy asked her to marry him!" Asa cheered. The talking and cheering grew louder as Roy came over and took the box from my trembling hands. He got down on one knee in front of where I sat, and took the ring out of its box.

"Kate, I love you more than life itself. I know we haven't been serious until now, only messing around, but, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked sincerely. It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop as I struggled to find my voice.

"Yes," I whispered. My voice got stronger. "YES! Yes I will!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him. Everyone cheered, and Elicia, Rin, and Yuzu skipped around us in a circle.

"Onee-chan and Onii-chan are getting married!" they chanted over and over. Roy pulled me up and led me over to underneath the mistletoe, where we kissed again. Then, we moved to sit on the couch, and gave everyone else a turn. Shigure came over, looking sad.

"Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed, and we walked though the swinging doors and into my kitchen. We stopped short and I let out a small shriek as I spotted my old bus driver, Ms. Crayle, sitting at the table eating a turkey sandwich, her shotgun propped up beside her.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"Sorry, I ran out of mayonnaise at my place. Got a problem?" she asked, taking a swig of her milk and hefting her shotgun up onto her shoulder.

"N-n-no, not at all," I stammered, backing up. Sousuke sprang out of the pantry and pointed his own gun at her.

"I've been waiting for her to make a move!" he explained, releasing the safety and letting two rubber rounds into her, knocking her to the ground. Her gun clattered to the floor, and he grabbed her. Tying her up with rope from his pocket, he dragged her out the door. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her," he assured us.

"Anyways, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him, twitching slightly.

"How could you Kate? I though you loved me?" he said dejectedly.

"Shigure, I do, but any chance of marriage was over when you got with Akito," I informed him. "We'll be friends forever though,"

"Okay," He nodded sadly, and we went back into the living room. Breaking out the rest of the alcohol, we partied until dawn, when we fell asleep. We would all have hangovers when we woke up the next afternoon, but it's all in the spirit of Christmas, right?


End file.
